This invention relates generally to the field of reusable shipping containers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,091 and 4,572,408.
Containers of this general type enable the shipping of particulate materials from a source to a point of use, and a discharge of the product through an opening in the lower portion of the side wall. Where the material is relatively heavy, the container is provided with a liner element overlying the inner surfaces of the side walls to prevent bulging or other distortion of the container in loaded condition. When the contents have been discharged, the liner is removed and folded to planar condition, following which the container itself is folded along preexisting fold lines so that both liner and container may be placed in generally planar condition within the peripheral wall of a cover element for return shipment. The bottom wall of the container is usually provided with a so called “slip sheet”, or it stands on short blocks to provide space for the entry of forklift equipment to move the container over short distances for purposes of stacking, and the like, and to provide rigidity to the entire structure. In some cases, there is provided an integral pallet made of wood or other rigid material for this purpose.
Such containers may also be used for the shipment of non-particulate products such as small synthetic resinous containers used, for example, to store body deodorants and the like, which are subsequently filled on a production line. Discharge of such products through a side wall, in some cases, is not as convenient for many applications, and particulate leakage from the container during shipment is usually not a problem. However, the containers are usually sufficiently large that emptying the same from the top of the container is not practical.